1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
Televisions have traditionally displayed content based on received broadcast signals. Recently, consumer demand has prompted an effort to expand the functionality of televisions, computer monitors, mobile terminals and other display devices. This, in turn, requires the development of a user interface that can both display and allow for adjustments in multimedia content for viewing by users.